


Last letter

by flip_the_coin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hurt, Letter from Reggie, Marauders era, he tries to mend his relationship with Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flip_the_coin/pseuds/flip_the_coin
Summary: Regulus wouldn't have left without telling Sirius. They weren't in the same house anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't send a letter.In which Regulus tells Sirius everything he never could.
Kudos: 14





	Last letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

_Sirius,  
By the time you'll be reading this, I will probably be dead. I am not foolish enough to believe I have much of a survival chance in this mission, so, before I leave, I have decided that the time has come to tell you everything I never could._

__

__

_I have received your letters, but my current company wouldn't allow me to safely answer them, so take this as the answer to all of them. You see, dear brother, we were put in different houses for a reason. I was never brave like you are, putting your dignity, happiness and life on the line for the people you care about. I have always admired you for that trait. I am quiet and calculated whereas you are obnoxious and impulsive. You could say we are polar opposites._

_I have decided it is high time that I actually do some good for this world, maybe fix some of the things our family so eagerly helped break. Unfortunately I cannot tell you what my scope is through this letter, though I am sure Kreacher will tell you(and only you), if you are ever curious or if your resistance ever needs the information.  
Most of all, I wanted to thank you, for everything you did for me. I know we have not had the best relationship since you left for Hogwarts, and I am well aware of how differently our parents started after we both got sorted. But both of us know of the discipline they tried to put us through, and how you always got the worst of it._

_Thank you for always protecting me from mother._

_Thank you for caring for me even after I became so cold towards you._

_Thank you for trying to keep me on your side (I'll admit, I chose the wrong one, but I have since realized the errors of this path)._

_And thank you for not giving up on me, even after all that happened._

_I hope that my mission will be successful, so that your attempts to destroy the Dark Lord will soon succeed, and peace will be restored once again._

_I love you Siri, and I hope that I will manage to make you proud._

_Goodbye,  
Regulus A. Black_

Sirius let the letter fall back on his bed. The parchment, although it had come to him tightly rolled up, was flat now, having been read multiple times over the past two weeks. He hadn't known what to think when the eagle owl that belonged to his brother tapped on the window. Frankly, he had thought it was a trap. James, on the other side, had seemed worried, but he had always been far too trustworthy for his own good.

The cover of the Daily Prophet he had received that morning, however, confirmed all of his worst fears, for no matter how distant they had grown to be, Sirius had still had hope for his little brother. But the thick, dark words written across the top of the page were now etched into his mind, and hot tears started rolling down his cheeks. His heart had never felt as heavy, and he slid down the wall, taking his knees into his arms.  
Reggie was gone... 

**BLACK FAMILY HEIR GONE MISSING WITHOUT A TRACE, PARENTS RETREATED INTO ANCESTRAL HOME**


End file.
